Surprises Keep On Coming
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Paige learns that you are never safe from surprises until you are dead. She learns that her birth father Sam had married a mortal woman and had two children. His wife died and Paige is left to raise her half brother and sister.
1. More Surprises

**Title:** _Surprises keep on coming._

**Summary:** _Paige learns the saying 'You are never safe from surprises until you are dead' is such a total under statement of her life. Not only had she found out that she was one adopted; and her adopted parents died in a horrible crash; two she found her birth family only to learn that her mother, father and oldest sister were dead and she had two new found older sisters, three she learns that she is magical and from a long line of witches who are destined to save the world; four she learns that her birth father wasn't even alive when he and his mother conceived her but a angel. Four she learns that she was half angel while she was still alive. _

_Now she learns that her white lighter father had married a married a mortal. She learns that she has two younger siblings who now need her to finish raising them. They are half mortal and half white lighter. _

**Season set in:** _Six Season. Only it's an alter season six. So sorry no adult Chris time traveling to save Wyatt from evil. And no Wyatt won't be come evil. Leo isn't an Elder he is still the sisters white lighter and yes Piper will become pregnant with baby Chris in this series of stories._

**Category:** _Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Action/Adventure / Spiritual / Romance_

**Rating:** _T - Due to strong langue._

**CHAPTER ONE **

**MORE SURPRISES**

Paige pushed her way out of the bathroom as she dodged yet another arm. She shook her head as she watched her two older sisters bang into each other for some serious mirror time. Even after two years of living with them she still had trouble sharing the bathroom mirror with them. She still couldn't believe that Piper and Phoebe weren't' at each other's throats for the better spot in the center spot. She shook her head as she imaged yet again her two older sisters and her now dead oldest sister; Prue; as kids getting ready together in the bathroom. She flashed quickly to their teenage years and just couldn't imaged them even having one bad word to say to each other or shooting any dark looks at one another. She flashed to when they were young women and all moved back into the manor.

Paige leaned against the door frame and just watched as her sisters finished putting on their make up and making sure that their hair was perfect for the day. She could wait until they were finished before she finished getting ready. She was quite used to these moments. Paige had tried her best to get ready besides her sisters after she got used to living at the manor with them and Leo. But at times she found it too much and she just had to deal with the bathroom time alone.

Piper didn't miss the fact that her youngest sister had left the bathroom as she and Phoebe hogged the bathroom mirror away from her. She felt bad for Paige; but that still didn't stop her from fixing her hair. She knew that Paige didn't feel comfortable with sharing bathroom time with her and Phoebe; how can she. Paige was raised as an only child after all. Paige was used to having the bathroom all to herself.

Phoebe hummed as she finished putting her liquid lipstick to her lips. She hadn't missed Paige's exist either. But she knew her younger sister by now that Paige was leaning against the open door and just watching Piper and her finishing up with their mirror time. She also knew that Paige would get comfortable with sharing the bathroom as she get more comfortable with living with two sisters. Even through it had been two solid years and countless bathroom sharing time.

"So Leo said that he has something important that he needs to talk to us about." Piper said as she stepped back a step to fully look at her self in the mirror. "Only thing is that he had to orb to one of his charges so he may not be able to tell us what's up for a few days. All depending how bad the emergency is."

"I hate it when that happens." Phoebe moaned as she plucked her eye lashes.

Paige stood straight again and walked silently away. She went to her bedroom and walked into it and silently closed the door. She walked over to couch that was set up right up against the window and she sat down on it. She turned her torso so she was able to lift her legs to rest on the couch. She brought her knees up so she could wrap her arms around her legs and she laid her chin on top of them. She turned her face so she was grazing out of the window.

Piper and Phoebe hadn't missed Paige walking away silently. They just looked confused at each other in the mirror. They frowned as they both realized that Paige had a frighten and scared look on her face as she turned away from them.

"What's wrong with Paige?" Phoebe asked. "I haven't seen her freaked over what Leo has to discuss with us since when she first moved into the manor. I thought she was past being worried about our supernatural duties."

"It's not the supernatural that's freaking Paige out." Piper said in a knowing voice.

"Than what is it?" Phoebe turned towards her older sister and folded her hands over her waist. She leaned against the counter and waited for Piper to give an satisfying answer. Even through she knew Piper wouldn't be able too. The only person who could would be Paige.

"The only person to answer that is Paige." Piper said as she turned towards the door. "Let's go find out what's bugging our baby sister shall we?" She walked towards Paige's closed door.

Phoebe followed behind her and stopped next to Piper at Paige's door. She tapped the door with her fingers. "Paige honey let us in." She softly called.

They waited for a space of ten seconds and when no sound came from inside they decided to open the door to see if Paige was even still in there. Paige could have orbed to God knows where.

Piper opened the door. The sight that beheld the two Halliwell sisters was heartbreaking. They saw their baby ½ sister just sitting motion less on her couch with her knees drawn up and her head on top of them. They saw that Paige was just staring out of the window. They saw that Paige's back was trembling. But they couldn't hear any cries coming from the younger woman.

Phoebe walked quietly over and sat down next to her younger sister and placed her hand on top of Paige's head and leaned forward. She rested her head on top of her sister's as she too sat staring out of the window.

Piper felt overwhelmed with the un spoken emotion that was coursing through the room. She felt fear, sadness but mostly fear, She knew that Paige was afraid of the unknown but their lives and their destiny was all about the unknown. Piper also knew that Paige over came the unknown every moment that they had do their witch duties.

Piper walked over to her two younger sisters and knelt down so she was able to place her right hand on Paige's lap.

Paige finally let loose and allowed the sobs to come. She closed her eyes as she felt all the pent up emotion that she had kept inside since the moment Piper had said that Leo had something important to discuss with them finally leaving her body.

The Halliwell sisters stayed in the position they were in for several minutes till Paige finally stopped crying. She lifted her head after Phoebe's head had left hers and she sat straight as she wiped the tears with the tissue that Piper had silently handed her. "Sorry guys. Guess it's the time of the month again." She tried to joke out of this little break down of hers.

"Paige darling your time of the month was finished last week." Phoebe gently said.

Piper had moved so she could sit behind Paige who had moved a little to make room for her older sister to sit behind her. Piper wrapped her arms around her baby sister and brought Paige's back to rest against her chest. She brought her right hand up and gently stroked Paige's hair slowly. "What's going on inside your head Paigey girl?" She softly asked.

Paige leaned against Piper and closed her eyes as she allowed Piper to comfort her as if she was a little girl. She had missed this growing up and it wasn't until after Piper had become pregnant with Wyatt that Piper had allowed herself to get this close to Paige.

Piper began to hum a lull bye that she had hummed the first time she held Paige in her arms like this. It had calmed her baby ½ sister right down than as she knew it would now. Piper leaned forward and tilted her face so she could kiss Paige on her check.

After Piper had lifted her head back straight again Paige opened her eyes. "I don't know what over came me girls." She gently shook her head against Piper's neck. "Just when Piper said Leo had something important to discuss with us and that we may have to wait for a while till he does an over whelming fear over came me."

"Why?" Phoebe gently asked.

"I don't know. It just feels like something major change is going to be happing in my life." Paige softly said as she pulled away from Piper so she could sit against the couch with her feet on the ground. She felt Piper moving so she could sit next to her and she saw that Phoebe had all ready gotten into position as she was moving into her own.

Paige was relieved when her sisters took both her hands in each of their own. She knew that what ever change her life was going to take from than on she would always have her sisters along for the ride.

"No matter what changes are going to take place in your life Paigey you know Phoebe and I will always be right by your side." Piper said echoing Paige's thoughts.

"Not always." Paige softly said.

Piper brought her free hand and cupped her sister's chin and turned it so Paige was staring into her eyes. "Always." Piper promised.

Paige nodded and knew what Piper meant and felt such love soaring out of Piper's soul towards her that she no longer questioned if Piper was ready to open her heart to her. Paige could read Piper's heart and soul and they were singing their love for Paige.

Phoebe silently watched the interplay between her older sister and her baby sister with a smile on her lips and tears running lightly down her checks as she finally felt Piper finally opening her heart completely to her love for Paige. _Piper finally came out to the other side._

Piper let Paige's chin go so Paige could turn her face back to staring across her bedroom. Piper and Phoebe followed their baby ½ sister's gaze and the three Halliwell sisters sat like that for several quite minutes just enjoying the peaceful serenity quiet that the manor was in before Wyatt would awake.

Blue and white lights sparkled in front of them and Leo appeared holding hands with a four year old boy on one side and a four year old girl on the left side. "Hey." He softly said. He knelt down to be at the level of the two small children. He put his arms around both of their shoulders as they crowded into him looking with wide baby blue eyes at the three Halliwell sisters who were looking wide eyed shocking back at them.

"L-leo what is this?" Piper finally asked her husband as she found her voice after a full minute of silence since her husband's arriver.

Paige couldn't stop staring into the twins eyes as she felt a familiar pang as she knew that she knew these children or knew their parents of these children's because Paige just knew that she knew those eyes and those features from somewhere she just couldn't place where.

"Girls I would like you to meet Mansfield Priest and Kaleb Emily Wilder." Leo softly said with a smile as he kept his eyes firmly on Paige's.

Paige blinked rapidly. "Did you say _Wilder_?" She asked looking over at Leo and than quickly back at the twins.

"Yes. Mansfield and Kaleb are Sam's children by his mortal wife Elisa Gail Clancy Wilder." Leo nodded. "The twins are your half brother and sister Paige."

**END PART ONE**


	2. More Family!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**MORE FAMILY!!!**

Paige looked Mansfield and Kaleb in the eye and saw how afraid and sad the two children looked back into hers. She got out off the couch and just knelt in front of the two children who were crowding trying to hide behind Leo. "Hey there you two I won't bite. I promise."

Leo looked down at his right side and than at his left side. "It's ok now sweet things; you are with your big sister; Paige now. You are safe." Leo brought the twins around so that they were standing in front of him facing Paige. "Meet Paige. Paige meet your brother and sister." He said smiling as he watched as the twins turned around to face Paige.

"Hello I'm your big sister Paige. Welcome." Paige held out her arms and a soft smile on her face.

"I want mommy." Mansfield cried out softly as he turned and burred his face into Leo's right shoulder.

"Mommy was sick." Kaleb whispered. "She's in Heaven now." Tears fell from her eyes as she listened to her slightly younger brother sob and kept her eyes on Paige's face. "Daddy's a angel; perhaps mommy can be one now also."

"I'm so sorry about your mommy." Paige whispered as she lowered her arms to her side. "My mommy went to Heaven also. So my mommy is taking care of your mommy."

Kaleb wiped her right hand underneath her nose. "Really."

Paige nodded. "Really."

Leo gently pulled Mansfield away from him and moved him closer to Paige. "Your sister would love to give you hug. Both of you. She has nice hugs."

Paige held out her arms once again and waited for her new found brother and sister to wrap themselves into them. She didn't have to wait long. Once Mansfield and Kaleb were in her arms she closed her arms around her baby siblings and began to cry softly herself.

Kaleb and Mansfield managed to find room on Paige's lap and they just leaned into their older sister as she began to rock side to side with them. They closed their eyes as they allowed Paige's warmth and soft voice put them into sleep. A sleep that neither one of them knew for the past few weeks since their mother had gotten sicker and sicker.

Piper and Phoebe had just silently stared at the twins during the entire quiet exchange. They did manage to wipe the shock off of their faces as Kaleb was telling them about her mother. They had a lot of questions to ask Leo; but they knew that they couldn't do that until the Wilder twins were asleep.

Piper watched with a soft heart at how easily Paige opened her heart to her new found baby ½ brother and sister. She remembered that Paige had opened her heart willing to her and Phoebe when she first learned that they were her long lost ½ sisters. Piper blinked back the tears as she watched as Mansfield and Kaleb willing climbed into Paige's lap and wrapped their arms around her and felt safe in their older sister's arms; the sister they never knew they had till that moment. Piper wished that she had allowed herself to open her heart to Paige when she first learned about Paige; instead of trying to protect herself against the possibility of losing another sister.

Phoebe wanted to get on the floor and wrap her arms around the twins and take away their pain over the loss of their mother. But she knew that the twins were scared stiff; first losing their mother second orbing into a place with total strangers and finding out that one of the strangers was their older sister whom they never had met before. But Phoebe hadn't felt fear from the twins over meeting Paige; no she felt more excitement than anything else. She looked questioning up into Leo's eyes which had looked up at her and Piper's.

"Elisa knew about Paige. Sam had told her who he was the moment they met. Sam and Elisa had told the twins about Paige from the moment that they were in the womb." Leo softly said so not to wake the twins as he noticed that they were sound asleep in Paige's arms.

"Why didn't Sam tell me about them when he came to see me?" Paige asked. She closed her eyes and orbed herself and the twins onto her bed. She looked over at Piper and raised her eye brows.

Piper stood to her feet and moved quietly over to the bed which Leo had moved away from once Paige started to orb. She gently took Kaleb from Paige's arms as Paige moved Mansfield into the center of her chest. Her little brother wrapped his arms more around Paige; well as much as his four year old arms could move. He rest his head closer to her heart as he breathing deepened.

Phoebe had stood to her feet and walked over to Paige's bed where she pulled down Paige's comforter and blankets so that only the bottom bed sheet was left. She stepped away from the bed and walked over to the door and waited there.

Paige leaned forward and gently untangled Mansfield from her arms and laid her baby ½ brother length wise on the bed. She watched as Piper leaned forward and laid Kaleb next to her brother. Paige stood to her feet and gently brought the sheet and blanket up to cover her brother and sister up to their chins softly. She kissed each forehead before she stood straight once again. "Sleep tight my little ones. I'll see you when you wake up."

Leo nodded to the door. "We have things to discuss downstairs." He walked to the door and waited for Phoebe to leave the bedroom so he could leave also.

Piper passed Paige and gently tapped her younger ½ sister's elbow. "Take your time sis. We'll see downstairs."

"Thanks." Paige softly said as she sat down on the end of the bed and just watched her new found baby ½ brother and sister sleep. She couldn't leave until she was sure that they were comfortable and peacefully asleep.

Piper walked to the door and turned around and just watched her baby ½ sister watch _her _baby ½ brother and sister sleep. She sighed silently through her nose and than turned and went to get her son up for the day. She knew that the Halliwell manor would no longer be a one child home any longer. She smiled softly as she thought of the noise that the walls of the manor would be experiencing once more.

Paige watched Mansfield and Kaleb for a hour before feeling that it would be ok to leave them alone. "I'm just downstairs you two; I'll hear you if you call out." Paige orbed out of the bedroom and joined her family in the living room. "Why didn't you tell me before now Leo?" She asked as she sat down on the couch next to Piper and Phoebe. She looked across the coffee table at her white lighter; and brother in law who held his fourteen month old son; Wyatt; in his arms.

"I couldn't. Sam asked me to wait." Leo said truthfully.

"What powers do they have?" Phoebe asked.

"Just white lighter powers. They so far can only orb." Leo said. "Elisa was a mortal. So the twins are only half white lighter."

"Why didn't Sam tell me that he had other children when he and I were having our talk?" Paige quietly demanded anger seeping into her.

"Sam knew that he failed in protecting you from magic when he saw that you had found your sisters." Leo said. "He didn't want the twins in danger. He was trying to be the father to them that he always wanted to be to you"  
"What a drunken father who much righter be throwing up in an alley!" Paige snorted through her nose remembering her first meeting with her biological father. It wasn't a pretty memory let me tell you that.

"Paige." Piper said in a warning voice.

"Don't Paige me, Piper." Paige shot an angry look at her older sister. "I'm right in this anger."

"Sam hoped that Elisa would beat the cancer but when he saw that all hope was lost he knew that you would be the only person who can raise the twins and protect them." Leo softly said not at all surprised at Paige's reaction.

"Why isn't Sam here telling me this himself?" Paige shook her head.

"The Elders sent Sam on an emergency call in Ireland. He won't be back for two months." Leo said. "Sam wanted to be the one to bring your brother and sister to you, Paige; he wanted to explain his reasons himself. But he knew that this emergency had to come first. So the Elders agreed to let me bring Mansfield and Kaleb to you.

"The Elder's suck." Paige shot out angry. "Even the stupid Elders can see that this is a very delicate situation that needed the biological father to be there." She shook her head as she glared up there.

"Sam told me to tell you that as soon as the situation is under control he will orb here and tell you everything himself. He just told me to bring the twins to you and tell you that Elisa had put your name as their guardian after they were born. So you don't have to deal with social services or the courts." Leo said leaning forward so he could set Wyatt down on the ground.

"How long have you known?" Piper softly asked looking over at her husband.

"Six months." Leo truthfully said. "I couldn't tell you. Not because of the Elder's order's but because Sam asked me not to. He was hoping that Elisa would beat the cancer."

"Why did Sam leave the twins and Elisa to be a drunken fallen white lighter?" Paige asked in a hard voice. She could forgive her father for a lot of things but willing abandoning his children she could not.

"You have to ask Sam that yourself." Leo said. "I'm sorry but that's all I know."

"What type of cancer did Elisa die of?" Phoebe asked.

"Lung." Leo said.

"So she was a smoker and a drinker." Paige said folding her arms across her chest.

"No. She never touched a drop of alcohol in her life or smoked. She got lung cancer from second hand smoking."

"I'm sorry." Paige whispered as everything finally hit her. "Was she nice? What sort of mother was she?"

"The best. She loved the children very much, she loved you from the first moment she learned about you. She said prayers for you every day and every night. She wrote you letters. Which I have with me." Leo put his left hand down to his side and pulled out a packet of letters. He handed them over to Paige.

Paige swallowed as she leaned forward and took the letters from Leo. She looked down and saw her name printed neatly in an unfamiliar hand on the top letter. She sat back against the sofa and placed the letters on her lap and rested her hands over them. "What am I opposed to do." Her voice shook.

"You will raise your baby brother and sister here at the manor; where we will help you." Piper wrapped her arms around Paige and pulled her baby ½ sister against her. "Wyatt will have live in play mates"  
"I can't ask you three to open your home like this too two four year olds." Paige leaned into the hug briefly before pulling away but keeping Piper's arms around her. "I'll look for an apartment so the twins and I will move out as soon as possible."

"That's pure non sense. The twins are your family Paige; and that automatically make them our family. You and the twins will remain at the manor your rightfully home." Piper said in a stern no none sense voice. "Now I don't want to hear any more of this silly talk of you three moving out of the manor."

"Thank you." Paige whispered leaned back into the offered hug. She closed her eyes as she tightened the hug. She pulled away finally and wiped her eyes after Piper had dropped her own. "What do I know about being a big sister? I only know how to be a younger sister and not only that but a baby sister." Her eyes widen.

"Don't worry sis; I can help you in that area. After all I was the Halliwell baby sister for twenty five years before the truth of you was found out." Phoebe spoke up finally.

"I think I know how you felt when you learned about me. Sad that you are no longer the baby of the family." Paige softly said.

"You are still the baby of Halliwell family Paige; just not the Wilder family is all." Phoebe said.

"I feel more like a _Halliwell_ than a _Wilder_ after all." Paige finally said.

"Makes sense." Piper said picking up Paige's hand that had dropped to the couch.

"But isn't that betraying my father's side of the family?" Paige asked,

"How can it?" Phoebe asked. "I mean as far as we know you, Sam, Mansfield and Kaleb are the only Wilder family left. Until you talk to Sam and find out if any of his bloodline had continued on from when he died back in 1880."

"My father died in 1880!" Paige almost yelled. "Dude my father is one old dude."

"You got that right sis." Piper and Phoebe nodded. They looked at each other and smiled as they realized that they had spoken the same thought at the same time.

"Ok I must admit that's kind of freaky to think that my father would have been way over hundred years old if he had actully lived till 1977 when I was born. God I feel like I live in ancient bible times." Paige shook her head.

"Just think of Wyatt thinking that way when he gets older and realizes tha I _died_ in 1943." Leo slightly frowned on that note. But than he shrugged it off and smiled once more. "You have something else in common with your nephew besides your **DNA**."

"Where are they going to sleep?" Paige suddenly asked as she jumped to her feet. "Every room is taken; Wyatt's nursery is in your closet for crying out loud." She stareted to pace in front of the fire place.

"Why the twins will have their own connection room on the right side of you." Leo said with a smile.

All three sisters eyes turned to stare wide eyed at the only adut male living at the manor.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that the manor is magically formed?" Leo asked.

"Noooo." Piper breathed.

"Penny had put a magical spell on the upstairs when she and Allen discovered that they could only have Patty. She managed to turn the upstairs into what it is today. But the manor's second floor used to have a lot more bedrooms and two more bathrooms." Leo explained. "Actually I'm surprised that you didn't notice the two extra doors when you walked into the hallway."

"Leo we had other things on our mind at the time." Phoebe said.

"The moment I orbed the twins into Paige's bedroom the two connection rooms reappeared. They are all ready decorted with Mansfield and Kaleb's faviote things." Leo sad. He turned to Piper. "When Wyatt is old enough to move out of the nursery than a room between our room and Phoebe's will reappear."

"That's a relief." Piper sighed relieved that they didn't have to figure out a way to build a room in a all ready built upstairs manor. That would have been exemely trickly at best. "Why didn't you tell us after you revealed tha you were our white lighter _dear_?" She asked putting a special note on dear.

"You never asked." Leo simply said.

Piper and Phoebe stared awstark at him.

"Why would we dream of asking that question?" Phoebe questioned.

"You tell me." Leo quipped back. He smiled as he leaned down and tickled Wyatt's side to make the baby laugh.

"I hate it when you get crypt." Piper goaned.

"It's not my story to tell. You have to ask Penny." Leo said as he stood to his feet and orbed out.

"What no good by kiss?" Piper mocking gumpled. But she knew that Leo would have kissed her if he had time. "Shall we check out the new manor rooms?" She raised her eyebrows looking at her younger sisters.

"I game." Phoebe said getting to her feet.

"I would like get to know my baby 1/2 brother and sister and their rooms should do the trick." Paige led the way out of the living room after picking up the packet of letters.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers:

This story will be updated very slowly for a few weeks. Why you may be asking yourself. Because my only computer I have, which is my lap top is with my sister's brother in law. He is trying to fix it from a virus that I accidently allowed into the hard drive. He's very busy at work so my computer is on his at home things to do list. He's doing me this favor for free so I'm in way going to rush him.

I'm currently watching my nephew two days a week, but with school letting out soon, I won't be over quite as often to use their computer. So hopefully my lap top will be fixed in early June, or by late June.

I just wanted to let my readers to know that I'm not being totally flaky or anything, just my computer situation is in the dumper at the moment.

For all my _Charmed_ readers and reviewers, I promise that in the meantime I'm going to work on my chapters for my stories, so when I can update I'll have the said chapters ready to go. Thank you for the patience that you all have shown me during my computer problems these past few weeks.

Thank you for understanding and I'll update just as soon as I can.


	4. Going Upstairs

Paige took a deep breath as she led the way up the stairs to the second floor where the newly _magically_ installed bedrooms were located. She paused before she stepped onto the last step that would lead into the second floor hallway. She wasn't ready. How could she be ready, this was all too new and way to sudden. She felt the way she felt when she finally had found Piper and Phoebe. This was too much and way too uncomfortable. Paige closed her eyes and felt the familiar orbs surround her.

Piper very quickly removed her right hand from Wyatt and touched Paige's shoulder. "You can't run away from this Paige. You need to be brave." She softly said as she moved up the stair so she could stand next to her baby ½ sister, who's life had just been changed big time, for the second time in her life … well ok if you were counting, the fourth time.

Paige opened her eyes as she slowly breathed through her nose. She turned to face the concerned but confident face of her oldest living sister. "Thanks Piper. I needed that."

Phoebe watched the interaction between Piper and Paige with a small smile on her lips but with slight sadness because she wished that she had that special bond with Paige that Piper had. She wanted to be the sister that Paige felt comfortable with coming to for comfort and mothering. But alas she would always remain the free spirit sister who was good for just the _sisterly_ aspects of the sibling hood. She could live with that. She could really she was used to it.

"Ready." Piper asked after Paige had finally moved away from her warmth.

"Now or never." Paige softly said as she turned her head back firmly in front of her and to her new life of her ever growing family. She suddenly smiled as she took the last step that would lead to the second floor hallway where the bedrooms were located.

Two rooms had been _added_ on either side of Paige's own room. She saw on the door to the left of her a plank with **MANSFIELD** neatly craved out in wood with sail boats on either side of the name in the center of the closed oak door. She turned her eyes to the right of her own door to the plank with **KALEB** neatly craved out in wood with _Winnie the Pooh_ on either side of the name.

"_Winnie the Pooh_. I have always fancied Pooh bear myself when I was a child." Paige's face grew warm as she realized that her baby ½ sister and she shared a childhood moment. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth over whelm her.

Piper with Wyatt still on her hip wrapped Paige into as much of a hug that she could manage with a fourteen month old baby on her hip. But she felt Paige welcome the hug, the warmth and the love that was coming through her.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Paige, Piper and Wyatt and shared her love for her baby ½ sister herself, finally relieved that she could finally help Paige feel safe in her new growing family. She shared a smile with Piper as they watched Paige's closed eyes up close.

Paige opened her eyes after she allowed herself to feel the love that had been pouring out of Piper and Phoebe. Love that she had just recently allowed herself to trust to never leave.

Love that she knew that she could dwell on as she learns to love her newly found ½ brother and ½ sister. Her younger half siblings who were so much younger than she. So young in fact that Paige had to physically raise them herself.

Thankfully not alone. She'll have Piper, Phoebe and Leo right by her side. Also she knew that Sam would be dropping by from time to time to check up on his three children. Paige also knew that Victor; Piper and Phoebe's father, would also be around to help her with the joys and the trails on raising small children.

Supernatural help, Paige knew she could count on her mother; Patty and her grams; Penny, to jump in from time to time to help guide Paige in her new role as mother. Perhaps the Elder's would finally consent and allow Prue to visit. Who else can advice Paige on the best way on raising her younger siblings?

"Just think what fun it'll be in the manor with _three_ children." Phoebe said with a slight smile as she stepped away from Paige and Piper. She saw that Piper by no means was going to leave Paige's side, not even with Wyatt on her hip.

"It'll defiantly be nosier and much more chaotic." Paige said in a soft but slightly dead pan voice. She turned her face to face Piper, who was still a few inches from her. "We could still move out of the manor, Piper. I don't want to add any added stress to you, Leo and Phoebe. Two four years old are a lot to take."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Paigey girl, you and _our_ new brother and sister are not moving out of the manor?" Piper leaned in and used her free hand to lightly tap Paige on her nose. "Now enough of this insane talk." She nodded her head towards the two newly arrived doors. "We got some serious room time ahead of us."

Paige felt her spirit lighten by the truth in Piper's words and by the truth that was shinning out of Piper's eyes. She moved sideways slightly letting Piper know that she was emotionally stable once more, and that Piper didn't have to protect her any more. At least for the moment.

"Let's get to it than." Paige nodded to Phoebe to let her know that it was all right to open Kaleb's door. _Girls first after all._

Phoebe made sure to make a very dramatic moment over this reveling. Not surprising, on seeing how Phoebe Halliwell was drama queen of the Halliwell family, Paige came in second, a close second you should say.

At the last possible second before the door actually opened to revel the room inside, just when the click of the door sounded, which in the silence; sounded like a gun shot. Phoebe paused and turned back to look at Paige with concern; but with encouragement.

With a deep slow breath Paige nodded her head with a slight smile on her lips.

Still with her eyes locked on Paige's face, Phoebe opened the door.

**END CHAPTER**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Tune in for the next chapter where you will learn more details of Mansford and Kaleb's lives. **


End file.
